My Happily Ever After
by amiesuzie
Summary: Edward and  Bella's story explained in a letter of sorts from Renesmee's point of view. Please review!   ONESHOT


My Happily Ever After

* * *

My happily ever after began before I was even born. It wasn't so happy then, though. You see, my mom, Bella Swan, was in love with my dad, Edward Cullen. They got together after a terrible incident in which a psycho tried to kill my mom because he enjoyed chasing her. His mate was devastated by his death at the hands of my father, and everything was good for awhile for my parents. Then after an accident with a paper cut, my dad – who is also a vampire – left with his family to protect my mom from the threat vampires pose to humans.

During this time, my mom became really good friends with and fell in love with her father's best friend's son. In the midst of all this, my mother's father's best friend's son – more commonly known as Jacob Ephraim Black – began the change into a werewolf to protect his people from the Cold Ones – vampires. Also during this time, my mom began hallucinating weird stuff like hearing my dad's voice by experiencing adrenaline rushes, and during one of these ridiculous adventures, she almost died. My dad mistakenly believed she had succeeded in killing herself and went to kill himself. They reunited in the face of certain death and came home to live and love for another day.

Back to the dead vampire's mate named Victoria. She wanted to get back at my dad for killing her mate by killing my mom. She decided to create an army of newborn vampires – the strongest and most deadly of our kind – to take out my family and my mother. They were no match for the newborn army so they allied themselves with their arch-enemies, the werewolves of the Quileutes, one of whom was my mom's sudo-ex Jacob Black. They all joined together to fight, and ultimately, my mom realized that she loved Jacob and my dad but my dad more than Jacob. Jacob got really hurt in the climactic battle – not just physically from an awful attack by a newborn but also emotionally because my mom chose my dad over him. This was a good thing in the long run, though, but I'll get to that in a second.

My parents became engaged at the end of this epic battle to end Victoria. Jacob, in response, took off in wolf form, hoping to remain in that form because of how instinctual his animal form was and how little he felt emotionally in that form. By the end of summer 2006, my parents married and went on a nice honeymoon on Isle Esme, an island owned by my dad's adopted parents. It was on this island that I was conceived. So, my story starts with my parent's happily ever after as well as theirs began with their parent's happily ever after and so on and so forth. But I digress…

That's my parents' happily ever after in a nutshell. But in all of this, my happily ever after began. You see the day I was born, Jacob Black imprinted on me. He was in love with my mom because he loved things about her that he would find in me. Like he loved my mom's chocolate eyes and I share them. Her klutziness was another he loved about her, and I conveniently share that with her – not to the same extreme but it is very obviously a part of me. Basically, he loved parts of her that would be parts of me, but apparently, the mix needed a bit of his arch-nemesis to be the perfect blend to make the perfect person for Jacob Black to imprint on.

And so, because Jacob was a part of my parents' happily ever after, my happily ever after began then, too. It was not a great way to start a happily ever after, but it got so much better when I entered the picture. Jacob – my Jacob as he was now known – was finally happy and not sad all the time like he had been. We have had some stuff happen so far in our happily ever after – like the Volturi threatening my existence when I was only a few months old. Beyond that, though, we have lived in complete happiness, and I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, have had the best childhood possible with a perfect family, vampire, werewolf, and human alike.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this quick thing that came to me late one night. : ) Please review!


End file.
